


My wedding dress black leather too

by Old-Lady-Material (Quasi_Omnia)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Wedding, black beauty - lana del rey, lana del rey - Freeform, lyric drabble, lyric inspiration, this life - sons of anarchy opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/Old-Lady-Material
Summary: Lyric drabble (short)Lana Del Rey - Black BeautyLyric: 'My wedding dress black leather too'





	My wedding dress black leather too

this wedding wasn’t conventional, though either were you.  
there wouldn’t be any preacher or legal papers but the vows you were about to take were real. the ring on your finger was real. the new ink of his crow upon your body, real. This wedding wasn’t even something you thought you would be able to have with Filip’s wife in another country though estranged as they were, they were still by law ‘an item’.

with all the shit going down with the club getting clean and changes happening left and right this by far seemed to be the biggest change. you weren’t born into this life but you excepted it, you excepted Filip for who and what he was. flaws and all. you didn’t have quite as many skeletons in your closet but you had some, he excepted yours and together you both brought things long since swept under a rug out to share with each other. 

outside this small room you had been in for most of the day getting ready was your family, none of them were blood related to you but you loved them as if they all were. you had asked Bobby to come get you when it was time, the older biker became a father to you and he was excited to get the chance to hand you off to his Scottish brother. 

a knock sounded on the door and bobby poked his head in eyes closed in case you weren’t ready.

“you ready sweetheart?”  
“i’m dressed papa bear, you can open your eyes.”  
he did just that and the smile said it all. he reassured you with his eyes you were ready for this.  
“a leather dress?” he was grinning from ear to ear. “i think all of us may have been a bad influence on you after all! you trying to drive your old man crazy? black leather for a weddin?”  
you stepped to him hand shaking a little in his, he patted it before helping you outside and down the steps.  
“you think he will like it?” our eyes focusing ahead to the corner where once you turned all eyes would be on you. you stopped just before, letting the music play you saw the last grooms men and bridesmaid go down, Tig and Venus who both smiled your way, and then it was your turn.  
“Honey, you drive that man mad, he’d do anything for you, this wedding included, papers don’t mean anything, that ink you got says more then signatures on a document ever will.”  
your eyes grew watery and you kissed Bobby on the cheek thanking him.

the music changed, ‘This Life’ by Curtis Stigers started and anyone not smiling now was. even your ruby lips smiled as you turned that corner and waiting for you was a site to see. Filip ‘Chibs’ Telford in a black suit, a red tie and his kutte, everyone else was no longer in the room, all your eyes saw was the man you loved. this had been a long time coming, after everything him and you had been through together, saw the next day side by side, this day would forever be the start of forever.  
it was just him at the end of the road and it felt like coming _home_.


End file.
